


Ухаживания по-австралийски

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь зла, полюбишь и... японца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ухаживания по-австралийски

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Моррис Фишер редко обращал внимание на своего сына. Сначала это оскорбляло Фишера-младшего, но позже он научился использовать отцовское пренебрежение в своих целях. Предоставленный самому себе, он мог заниматься чем угодно, выбрать любое увлечение. Например, японскую культуру.  
Когда возле особняка появилось несколько деревьев сакуры, а в дальней части парка вырос сад камней, никто не придал этому значения. И совсем не вызвало удивления, что Роберт стал носить дома — только в своей комнате — стилизованное кимоно вместо банного халата.  
***  
О том, что у отца не самые лучшие отношения с японской корпорацией и Японией в целом, Роберт предпочитал не думать. Еще больше он предпочел бы не думать о главе этой самой корпорации, мистере Сайто. Каким-то образом этот немолодой японец совмещал в себе все то, за что Фишер-младший любил островную страну. И мужчин. Роберт осознал влечение к своему полу почти одновременно с интересом к Востоку. Возможно, именно по этой причине в его компьютере появилась запароленная папка с фотографиями Сайто.   
Роберт ревностно отслеживал любые новости о нем. Не гнушался даже желтой прессой, благо интернет всегда пестрил какими-то сплетнями. Мистер Сайто обмолвился, что предпочитает брюнеток, и Роберт начал присматривать краску для волос или парик. Глава корпорации «Проклус Глобал» был несколько раз замечен на ипподроме, и Роберт выбрал скакуна. В подарок.   
О том, что это решение было опрометчивым, он тоже старался не думать. Во-первых, подарок могли расценить как благосклонность со стороны его отца или компании в целом, во-вторых, так откровенно ухаживать за мужчиной, который никогда не проявлял интереса к своему полу, было крайне неосмотрительно. Когда в ответ на свой дар Роберт получил фирменную открытку корпорации Сайто с короткими словами благодарности, адресованными конкретно ему, а не правлению «Фишер Морроу», дышать стало легче.  
Следующим подарком была антикварная доска для игры в го. В ответ он снова получил открытку с лаконичной благодарностью.   
Финальным аккордом стал последний подарок-признание. Роберт считал его своим личным позором: он отправил Сайто идеограмму, которую написал сам. Занятия японской каллиграфией не прошли даром, но все же Роберт потратил больше трех месяцев на создание одного- единственного иероглифа, который должен был выразить всю полноту его чувств. Ответа на этот подарок он не получил.  
***  
Отец никогда не требовал от Роберта присутствия на корпоративных встречах и ужинах, но в этот вечер Сайто прибыл в Сидней, и Фишер-младший надеялся на личную встречу.   
В зале было полно народа, многих он знал с детства — отцовские прихлебатели и конкуренты. Сайто не показывался. Роберт уже отчаялся дождаться, когда внезапно увидел неподалеку высокого темноволосого мужчину в светло-сером костюме. Сердце заколотилось от волнения. Он уже готов был сорваться с места, когда Сайто внезапно повернулся к нему лицом, поприветствовал приподнятым бокалом и обернулся к своему собеседнику. Роберт был разочарован. Разбит. Растоптан. Не то чтобы он ожидал пылкого ответного чувства, но такое явное равнодушие заставило его пропустить вдох, отставить стакан с виски и выйти вон. В ушах шумело, сердце, казалось, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку.   
Шаги настигли его у лифта.  
— Уже уходите? — услышал он за спиной.  
— Да, мне здесь больше нечего делать, — ответил Роберт, страшась обернуться.  
— Отчего же?  
— Я… узнал все, что хотел, — сквозь зубы сказал Фишер.  
— Уверены? — Кажется, в голосе была усмешка.  
— Да, — твердо ответил Роберт и нажал кнопку лифта.  
— Я не люблю лошадей, мистер Фишер, и так и не достиг высот в игре в го, но мне очень понравилась каллиграфия. Она написана экспрессивно, чувственно и искренне. Этот подарок поразил меня настолько, что я решил лично выразить вам свою благодарность.  
Роберт замер на секунду, сделал глубокий вдох и все же перевел взгляд на Сайто. Тот стоял почти вплотную, поэтому, обернувшись, Роберт немного отшатнулся назад, а Сайто, напротив, шагнул навстречу и практически прижал его к стене, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Такие нежные, как предрассветное небо, — прошептал он. Роберт отчаянно пытался держать себя в руках, потому что дьявольски хотелось дотронуться до лица японца и провести кончиком пальца по тонкой морщинке между бровями.  
— Пожалуй, у меня есть один вопрос, — с трудом выдавил он. — Ваше имя. Как вас зовут?  
Сайто прижался еще плотнее, склонился к уху и прошептал:  
— Рюичи. Близкие зовут меня Рю. — Он предусмотрительно приложил палец к приоткрывшимся губам Роберта, мимолетно погладил. — Тш-ш-ш, я отвечу на любые твои вопросы, кими, но только не здесь. И не сейчас. Приглашаю тебя к себе. В Японию.  
Позже, когда Роберт ехал в машине, он получил сообщение с номером рейса и кодом забронированного для него билета. Водитель вез его прямиком в аэропорт.


End file.
